


I Couldn't Be More Happier:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Red Hot Love: [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Doctors & Physicians, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exams, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Medical, Medical Examination, Mild Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Surprises, Texting, Unplanned Pregnancy, parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danielle "Danni" Williams received some interesting news, & she couldn't wait to tell Steve, Will he be happy or mad?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!*





	

*Summary: Danielle "Danni" Williams received some interesting news, & she couldn't wait to tell Steve, Will he be happy or mad?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!*

 

Dr. Simpson smiled, & said, as soon as she finished her examination of Detective Danielle "Danni" Williams, "I think congratulations are in order, Danielle, You are pregnant, I wish you & Steve the best of luck, as you start this journey, You guys are make fabulous parents, I mean it, Don't be nervous, cause you guys can call me anytime, you guys need". That soothed the blond detective to her core, & she smiled, & said, "Thanks, Carly", as she fixed herself up, & got dressed, & then they headed into her joining office, so the good doctor could explain what happens next.

 

Meanwhile, Commander Steve McGarrett noticed that something was off with his partner, & lover, He couldn't put a finger on it, but he was a bit concerned about her. "God, Please don't let anything be serious wrong with her, If you need someone, Take me, okay ?", he thought to himself, as he pleaded, as he prayed. He continued on doing both of their paperwork for their latest case, so she wouldn't be stressed out.

 

Meanwhile, Danni went to the park that was nearby, she sat down, & watched the children play for a bit, & she thought about the future, she wasn't sure that she could do this a second time around, & be a great parent to her unborn child, she knew she need someone of sound mind, so she shot a text to her lover, hopefully he wasn't too busy.

 

**_< Can_ you meet me at William Wolf Smith Park ?>**

 

Steve was finishing up the last report, when his phone ding, & he picked up & saw that his lover wanted to meet with him, obvious to discuss something very important.

 

**_< Can_ you meet me at William Wolf Smith Park ?>**

 

Steve responded without hesitation with this.

 

_< Sure, I can meet you in about 15 minutes, Got to tell the others, See you then, Love> _

 

Fifteen minutes later, The Couple met, & greeted each other with a kiss, & then Danni got down to why she asked Steve to meet her, she sighed, & said, "Steve, I just had an appointment with Dr. Simpson, I am about 4 weeks pregnant," she looked over at him waiting for his reaction. "You are ?", Steve asked amazed with a smile, & she nodded, & he lets out a whoop of joy.

 

The Beautiful Blond was pleased with his reaction, & decided to tell him, "I am so glad that you are happy, I am happy too, I am just afraid that I won't be a great mother this time around, & fail our child", she said as she was filled with hormones, & emotions, she ducked her head, so her strong lover won't see her fears, & insecurity.

 

"I couldn't be more happier, & I am scared too, Baby, I am so fucking scared to be exact, But as long as I have you, I will be okay, Cause we will figure out parenthood together, plus, I could learn so much from you, Don't be afraid, We will do this together, okay ?, Trust in our love & in us", The Loudmouth Detective nodded, & smiled, saying, "I love you", "Love you too, Babe", & they took the rest of the afternoon off, Steve sent a text to Kono, Lou, & Chin, telling them to leave, That day was a slow day anyways.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
